Just A Summer Fling
by SomethingCalledShips
Summary: It's Comic-Con, the most exciting weekend of the year for content creators such as our favorite YouTubers. But what began as friends enjoying a weekend of fun in San Diego quickly becomes something a lot more dramatic. But this won't last, right? It's just a summer fling...hopefully. Ships: H2OVanoss, MiniCat, DaithiDeLui, Terrornuckel, SyndiSparklez
1. Chapter 1 - Best Weekend Of The Summer

"It's fucking Comic-Con!" David was shouting, his mic still full volume as his friends tried to silence their laughter. David was shouting at his brother, Shaun, confused why David had pulled suitcases out of his closet and thrown all Shaun's clothes out of the washing machine in favor of his own.

"Yeah, I know it's Comic-Con, but that doesn't mean you get to throw my shit out the washing machine," whined Shaun. Tyler wheezed, bringing a ripple of stifled giggles as Evan practically busted a rib attempting to contain his laugh.

"I got a mile high stack of clothes that I wanna take, so just wait a fucking hour for all my shit to finish washing, THEN wash your shit!" David cried, exasperation dripping off his words.

Yeah, they were all a little high strung, but how could you blame them? 3BD would be having their own personal meeting space for fans, Skybound, and Comic-Con was always such a great showcase of everything pop culture. It was, without a doubt, their all time favorite convention of the year. Most everyone who was going to Comic-Con was packing, with the exception of the five on Skype, Vanoss, Delirious, Wildcat, Moo, and Nogla. They were on the last minute grind to make videos before Comic-Con.

David turned back to the computer, shaking his head. The other four burst out laughing, imitating David's accent poorly until a sharp "fuck off the lot of ya'" came from David's mic.

"I'm honestly so sad I can't make it to Comic-Con," Brock groaned, the creek of his desk chair echoing through the Skype call. "You guys need to take lots of pictures!"

"Syndicate is vlogging the whole event," Delirious pipped in. "You can always watch how much fun we are having like every other fan who couldn't make it."

Evan chuckled, while Brock only snorted, pretending not to laugh.

"Isn't that what you do anyway, Delirious?" Brock needled. "Or are you gonna finally make your grand appearance?"

"The great unmasking of the masked man!" David added.

Delirious snickered.

"Are we talking about Ohm or me?" Delirious chuckled, sighing a little afterwards. "But seriously, I wouldn't do an unmasking at a convention. That would be so cliche…"

"And also you would be attacked by a million fan girls?" Tyler offered, chuckling at his next joke already. "I mean, I don't think you'd complain if a million fan girls swarmed you…"

Delirious groaned, but laughed along with the rest.

"Fuck dude it's getting late and I need to pack still."

"Tyler, what the fuck? You haven't finished packing?" Evan alarm prominent in his voice. "Doesn't your flight leave at like six in the morning?"

"Yeah, and you're still picking me up right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking!"

"Yeah, I'll be ready by then!" Tyler cried indignantly. "I'm packing then, see you guys tomorrow!"

"I should go too," Brock excused himself.

"You ain't packing though," David retorted.

"No, but I have to export all this footage and get an early start tomorrow on editing."

"Fine. I'm out too then, I gotta go save my laundry," David said his goodbyes, exiting the call. There were only two left, and as a long silence followed, Evan cleared his throat.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Evan rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. They both knew they would stay on the call a lot longer on the call than anyone else, but it was always the transition from games to camera fun that was awkward.

"…what did you do today?" Evan tried, cringing at his own words.

Delirious was silent for a long time.

"Do you—" Delirious stopped, swallowing hard before continuing. "Do you mind if…we just cut to the chase?"

Evan was silent for a while. He couldn't see Delirious's face, but the edge in his voice made him worry.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah," Delirious responded quickly. "It's just, I don't know, I guess I'm just a little stressed…"

Evan smiled smugly, the perfect answer coming to his head. "Well then I know a way to cheer you up," His reply smooth as ever, Evan angled his camera down to his crotch, cutting off his head almost entirely.

Delirious giggled, a darker laugh than his usual cheery one. "Oh do you ever. I'm calling you now."

The call ended abruptly, and Delirious's Skype name and image popped up again, a private call. Evan was already pulling his shirt over his head with ease by the time he clicked the answer button. Then he saw Delirious. Not his face, no, he was much too careful for that, even on these kinda calls he wouldn't ever show his face. It was his body, starting and barely below his shoulder line; just enough to see the sharp lines of his collar bones and follow and curves of his body down past his pecs to his gentle yet defined abs. Evan could already see the definite bulge from the man's briefs, already excited by Evan's promise.

Evan grinned, sliding his own hand down his pants and rubbing his own stiffening cock.

"There's that beautiful man…" Evan's purr rumbled through his headphone mic, coaxing a small giggle from Delirious.

"You're already going, huh?"

"Guess you could say I'm excited?"

Delirious snorted, pushing himself up from the chair enough to slide his pants down, allowing his cock to spring upwards from the cloth of his boxers. Even through the grainy webcam and mildly poor connection, Evan could make out the slight glisten of pre-cum beading on Delirious's tip.

Evan mimicked Delirious's motions, sliding his own jeans and underwear down, revealing his own cock. On the other end, Delirious growled with pleasure.

"Wow, you always know how to make me smile."

Evan grinned, sliding his hand dry up and down.

"You wanna take that shirt off for me?" Delirious asked. Evan obliged, pulling the black cotton up and over his head. Again, Delirious growled, taking a deep breath before exhaling with satisfaction.

"God you're one sexy mother fucker…"

Evan chuckled. "Stand up and give me a twirl."

Delirious did as he was told, kicking his rolling desk chair back so he could stand. His pants feel down around his ankles as he stood, turning from side to side as he rubbed himself.

Evan's grip around his cock tightened as he felt himself twitch uncontrollably. This always got Evan rock hard. He couldn't quite put his finger on WHY this felt so good, maybe the excitement of getting caught, or maybe it was the secrecy behind all of this still. Evan had seen every inch of Delirious on camera except his face. Not that he really cared if Delirious showed his face or not, in fact it was kind of better this way. Easier for Evan really. This way, the man behind Delirious, the man he was really watching jack off, moaning his name the whole time, didn't really exist.

"Evan?"

Evan hummed, pulling himself from his lustful thoughts and back into Delirious's slim, well toned body. He was motionless, his cock still hard as a rock protruding from his body, but his hand had stopped it's movements.

"You looked fazed out…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from packing," Evan blew it off, never letting up on his pulsing cock. "That body of yours is going to make me cum just looking at you."

Delirious snorted, but didn't move.

"Evan…"

"Yeah?"

Delirious was silent a long few moments, before saying "would you…would you wanna see my face?"

Evan's hand stopped along with his heart beat. He was quiet a moment, not believing what he'd just heard. "Sorry, what?"

Delirious laughed gently. "I said…" the man on the other side teased, pulling his chair back and sitting down as he moved closer to the camera, "would you wanna see my face?"

"As in—"

"Yeah, as in, right now," Delirious finished his sentence. He was fidgeting slightly, surely biting his lip along with digging his nails both into the palms of his hands and his desk chair. As the silence drew on, Delirious wriggled in his seat, waiting patiently for an answer.

On the other end, Evan was in a cold sweat. He was loosing his erection fast, and he wasn't sure if Delirious could tell or not.

Delirious show his face? Put a face to the voice and the body after all this time? Evan wasn't sure, no, he already had his answer. It was a matter of explaining it to Delirious. But he couldn't do that either.

"I mean—" Evan stumbled. "Yeah, I'd be fine with seeing your face—but not right now," Evan added quickly before Delirious could react. "You see—" Evan yawned "—I am pretty tired, so maybe I should hit the hay early. Thanks though."

"But…" Delirious tried to protest, his voice meek over microphone, "…you didn't even cum…"

"I'll see you around," Evan smiled even though Delirious couldn't see him, leaning forward and clicking the end call button on the Skype call. Evan quickly exited Skype before pulling his pants back up and shutting down his computer.

See Delirious's face? Was he joking? Evan walked quickly out of his office, looking the door behind him and going across the hall to his bedroom. He took in the dark room and empty double bed still a mess from this morning. It looked so lonely without Sydney in it anymore, and he felt his heart ache suddenly. It was a powerful ache, the kinda ache that drove him into a Skype call with his and Delirious's dicks out now three months ago. He missed the feeling of having someone in his life who he genuinely cared about and who genuinely cared about him.

Evan threw his jeans and shirt into the laundry basket by the door behind him before diving into bed, ignoring the ache. Some people managed to ignore their aches with drugs, or alcohol, Evan ignored his ache by filling it with cam sex, and Delirious had been perfect. But now Delirious wanted to make it real, to give Evan a to see imagine when he cums, shouting Delirious's name as he did. Evan couldn't see Delirious's face, ever, because he knew he'd fall for that face right away. It wouldn't be slow like with his other relationships, it would be all at once, like a wave hitting him full force and the only hand to help him out of it would be Delirious's hand.

He couldn't do that.

Evan rolled over, smothering his face into what had been Sydney's pillow.

Keep Delirious anonymous, never see his face, never fall in love again. And with Comic-Con coming up, maybe Evan would finally get a chance to put some distance between both this empty bed and Delirious's question.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drunken Feelings

Tom was in ecstasy personally; he was lying out by the pool while David and Evan strummed on the guitars they had brought, Jeff, Luke, and Angelo were making stakes in the kitchen while blasting hard EDM music. Craig, Brian, and Lui were still splashing around in the pool when Tom's phone vibrated. He picked it up, never lowering his gold tinted Oakley's as he swiped his phone open to read the text from Jordan.

CPTNSPRKLZ: R U in town for SDCC?

SYNDI: Yh. 3BD got a big house for the weekend.

CPTNSPRKLZ: Ooo lucky! Stuck in a hotel :/ mind if I come party?

SYNDI: What makes U think we gonna party?

CPTNSPRKLZ: Tom, it's U. I know U and ur not getting drunk without me ;)

Tom chuckled as he read the last text, feeling his cheeks turn pink for other reasons than the sun. Jordan and he had been friends for a long time, so of course Jordan knew Tom would get hammered tonight, wake up barely alive tomorrow, and be cheery and sociable tomorrow for the first day of Comic Con. Tom's phone buzzed again.

CPTNSPRKLZ: Address? Or am I gonna have to drive around all of SD to find U?

"Evan this mix is crazy!" Jordan slurred, throwing an arm around Evan's broad shoulders as he collapsed onto the couch next to him. Tom sat across from both of them, Adam on his left and Luke on Adam's left. Evan had plugged his phone into the speakers, complete with his latest mixtape, and Tom had to admit it was fantastic. All his stuff was.

Tom was nursing his second beer, a poor attempt at trying to keep a "buzz" after three shots. Mae had challenged him to shots, but only managed three before she spat the fourth all over the glass, floor, herself, and Tom, and was now dancing like a maniac much to the enjoyment of the others who joined in. Whoever decided to put ten plus YouTubers inside a giant house with a large pool, seven six-packs of beer, four handles of vodka, and a full kitchen in San Diego clearly never met the guys of 3BD.

Evan laughed. "Thanks man, means a lot."

"I heard about Sydney…" Jordan added, his eyebrows knitting into a frown. Tom perked up, glancing at Evan who was tense and uncomfortable under Jordan's arm.

"Yeah…it's whatever dude—"

"It's not whatever! She was a YouTuber herself! She shoulda known you can't see her often cuz of your job!"

"Hey Jordan," Tom cut in, placing a hand on Jordan's knee to grab his attention. "Come get a beer with me."

Jordan nodded, leaving Evan alone on the couch and wrapping his arm around Tom's shoulders. Tom glanced back at Evan in time to see him down whatever was left in his red plastic cup, drop it on the table, then head off in the opposite direction to his room.

"Tom! How about round two?" Mae giggled, wrapping an arm around Tom's waist.

"You're already fucked up as it is! Besides, I got myself another drinking buddy," Tom teased, smacking Jordan's chest and giggling with him.

"Boo you whore!" Mae quoted. "Lui and David ditched me. Fucked off to bed or something early I guess…" she rolled her eyes.

Tom frowned. "Seriously? It's only one…"

Mae waved it off. "I think I'm going to then if you're not doing shots with me. We gotta get up early tomorrow, and I'm going to have a headache," she rolled her neck before spinning on her heels and walking to Craig and Tyler standing by the breakfast bar to join in on their conversation.

Tom sighed. "Jordan…" Tom started. Jordan hummed a response, his large eyes were droopy from alcohol and lack of sleep.

"…Evan is really cut up about Sydney, like, REALLY cut up dude."

Jordan's face fell. "I shouldn't have brought it up basically, huh?"

"Basically," Tom pressed his lips together. "It's fine, he won't hold it against you, but in future—"

"Yeah I got it," Jordan sighed, taking his arm off of Tom's shoulders. He stumbled, but shacked his head when Tom tried to help him. "Is it really one? I should probably head home then."

Tom frowned, feeling a coldness sweep his shoulder blades without Jordan's arm there.

"You don't have to go just yet…" Tom suggested, placing his hand under Jordan's arm for support.

Jordan laughed. "I gotta get back to my hotel before I'm too drunk to walk."

"You're too drunk to walk anywhere," Tom shot back, giggling as Jordan stumbled again.

"I blame you for letting me in," Jordan grabbed Tom's arm, steadying himself, his cheeks pink with alcohol and smiles.

"Listen, you don't have to go just yet…" Tom repeated, pulling Jordan up to face him. Their eyes met, and Jordan slowly began to understand. He raised an eyebrow, his cheeks growing a brighter pink.

"W—what?" He stammered, his blush taking up his whole face.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Not spelling it out for you…" Tom giggled, pulling on Jordan's arm, directing him to the stairs leading up to his room on the second floor. Jordan's eyes followed the stairs up before coming to rest on Tom.

Then he smiled darkly. "Fuck it, you already kissed me anyway."

"Hey Evan, you good?"

Evan ran a hand through his hair. He was sitting cross legged on his bed in his room, his camera pulled down so Delirious couldn't see his red, puffy eyes.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "I just…"

Delirious was silent, waiting for him. He was never gonna push Evan, Evan knew that, but he didn't want the nice guy right now.

"Can we just cut straight to the chase?" Evan asked, opening his eyes and looking at Delirious camera. It was just Delirious's body, a messed up gray shirt with dark denim jeans. But it didn't look like his room.

"Um…sure…hang on one second," Delirious darted out of shot, leaving Evan to study the room he was in. It was a double bed with what looked like a suitcase in the corner of the room and clothes spread all over the bed. Light came from a window on the left of screen while his phone, and something shiny lay on the corner closest to the webcam.

Evan's heart stopped when he recognized the plastic, shiny, badge laying on the bed.

"Sorry, back now," Delirious was back, but Evan couldn't take his wide eyes off the badge on the bed. He didn't realize he was starring, or that Delirious could see his whole face he was looking so close at his computer screen.

But Delirious did notice, and followed Evan's line of sight to the edge of the bed. Delirious's whole body stiffened, then he jumped for the webcam, ending the call with a sudden and unexplained beep.

Evan sat up, heart racing as he processed what he'd just seen. That wasn't Delirious's room, it was a hotel room. And that badge wasn't just any badge, it was an SDCC badge.

Delirious was to at Comic Con.

David and Lui had tumbled into David's room in fits of giggles, tugging at one another's clothes until they were naked. David had pinned Lui to his bed, pushing himself in while Lui yelped and marked up David's back with long, deep claw-like marks from his nails. Lui had begged for more breathlessly, biting and groaning into David's shoulder until David nearly shouted Lui's name as he came into the condom. Lui had also came, splattering both of them with his cum, giving David a reason to get up from the bed and grab a role of toilet paper from his adjoining bathroom.

And that was were Lui was now. Lying on David's bed, grinning as David tossed him the role, a dark smile spreading across his face as he saw Lui lying naked and wet from sweat and cum.

"You look even better like that," David breathed, crawling onto the bed. "Not to say you don't look good with clothes on too," his breath smelled like vodka as his leaned in close to kiss Lui's nose.

Lui giggled, tearing off several sheets of toilet paper and wiping the semen off his stomach. He looked up at David, leaning in to kiss him messily before growling into his lips.

"My ass hurts, you dick."

David laughed, but it turned into a growl as he pushed Lui over again, straddling him, his hands holding Lui's wrists down onto the bed. "Damn right your arse hurts," David nipped Lui's ear, coaxing a moan from the smaller man's lips as he ground his hips into Lui's. "You kept begging for more, anyway."

Lui groaned, lifting his hips up so his and David's hardening cocks rubbed against each other. David threw his head back and cried out noiselessly, loving the feeling as much as Lui did underneath him.

"And you wanna know something else?" Lui breathed, wriggling one wrist free so he could spit in it, moving the saliva down and rubbing it over his and David's dicks. David choked on his tongue, falling back down onto Lui, his grinding becoming more intense.

"What?" he breathed, his nails turning to claws in the bedsheets next to Lui, digging in.

"I still want more," Lui breathed, pushing himself up on an elbow so bit David's ear sharply. David cried out this time, short and breathy, before growling lustfully and pulling Lui's legs up and hooking them around David's hips. Lui felt himself get impossibly harder, closing his eyes and moaning loudly when he felt David's dick entering him again.

There was no feeling not he world that could compare to this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Smile

The 3BD Skybound was amazing; fans swarmed the first floor while YouTuber mingled, taking pictures, signing merchandise, and playing video games. Tom was in his element in particular, vlogging the entire event with Jordan right at his side. Everyone was in a great mood, everyone, that is, except Evan.

Evan was on the second floor, leaning against a back wall where no one could see him, but he could see the front door where fans were filing in. He almost didn't show up today, scared of what might happen when Delirious walked through those double doors. No one else knew the masked YouTuber was showing up, he hadn't told anyone and Evan wasn't about to tell anyone else. This wasn't the kinda thing you broadcast, especially with he and Delirious's relationship.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for. Brown hair, blonde hair, blue eyes, green eyes. Delirious could be anyone to Evan; he saw his form in every person who came through those doors.

"Evan!"

Tyler.

"What are you doing all the way back here man?"

"I'm…uh…" Evan was still craning his neck to see over Tyler's shoulder, unable to pull his eyes away from the door. "I'm just…watching people coming in."

"Dude fuck that there's games and fans downstairs, all of which have YOUR name on them."

Evan groaned.

"I mean, these fans LITERALLY have your name on them."

Evan couldn't help but laugh at his last comment. He took the moment to glance back at the door, starring hopeful towards them. Tyler hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention yet, so Evan savored the moments he got, praying Delirious wouldn't have the balls to show. He couldn't have him here; he was far too distracted as it was by just the thought of him.

Don't show up. Please show up. Don't be him. Why aren't you him?

"Evan?"

Evan's eyes snapped back up to Tyler's as if nothing happened. He hummed a response, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?'

"Yeah, um, just a little tired from last night," Evan lied.

Tyler's eyes narrowed. He could smell the lie too easily, Evan knew it. But he shrugged, letting it go and walking down the stairs to join Craig in greeting some new fans. Evan breathed a small puff of air, relief giving him a brief moment of ease.

Then the tightness took hold when his eyes flicked back to the door.

It was the body he recognized first, how the tight heather gray shirt folded around his frame almost too perfectly. How his black jeans fitted snuggly around his hips. Evan knew it was him, but then he saw his face. Blue eyes with messy dark brown hair and an evenly tanned skin, a smile that could melt ice and a gaze so friendly you felt like you knew him before he said his own name.

Evan practically stumbled down the stairs, moving blindly through the crowd, his eyes focused on those gray, light blue ones. The other man didn't seem to notice Evan until he was right beside him, only then did those large blue eyes meet Evan's. Evan couldn't speak; he opened his mouth, but said nothing, instead brushing his fingers against Jonathan's hand, a silent plea to follow him.

Delirious followed, Evan painfully aware of the warmth and bright blue eyes focused on his back as he moved through the crowd. He lead the two of them to a side door, where the bathrooms were. Without a word, he opened the door to the family bathroom and slipped inside, followed by Delirious, who shut the door and locked it behind them. Evan finally found his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Delirious's face fell, contorting those beautiful eyes and lips into a frown.

"I…" Delirious's voice shrank along with the rest of him. Fuck his voice sounded even more smooth and sultry in person. "I wanted to see you, see everyone."

"Why?"

Delirious looked really hurt. "I thought it would be nice?" He bit his lip, eyes darting away before speaking again. "I'm done hiding Evan. I wanna be seen and be heard, but I wanted to see you first."

"WHY?" Evan struggled to keep his voice calm. Why was he so angry?

Delirious glared, now angry. "Because I really like you, okay? There, I fucking said it. Happy?"

Evan starred, his anger falling away for a brief moment.

"You…you like me?"

"Of course I fucking do!" Delirious groaned. "Why do you think I always said yes to those Skype calls? Why do you think I always did everything I could to help you forget you were sad? Why do you think I'm here now?" Delirious sighed.

"I like you, Evan. I like you a lot, and I thought you liked me too, so I came."

Evan had lost his voice again. He'd lost everything except Delirious, every sense was Delirious and nothing except for those shining blue eyes mattered.

"Evan?"

God his voice was silky smooth. That microphone did not do him justice, and Evan couldn't get enough of it. Without warning, Evan found himself stepping into Delirious, resting his aching lips against Delirious. At first the latter protested, pushing his hands flat against Evan's chest with slight force, but he melted into Evan's lips as Delirious's lips parted for Evan's tongue. Evan's hands ran through Delirious's hair, soft and dark against his tanned skinned, tracing lines down his back and under his shirt. Delirious sighed, pressing his lips into Evan's neck and pressing kiss after kiss into his skin.

Now Evan knew why he was called Delirious.

"Evan…" Delirious breathed. All Evan could manage was a soft murmur as he tugged his own shirt off. Delirious's hands felt like fire against his bare skin as he left red horizontal lines along Evan's back.

"Evan…" Delirious sighed again. "Do you like me?"

But Evan didn't respond. Instead, Evan tugged Delirious shirt off and hooked the latter's legs around Evan's hips so he could lift him up. Evan's body felt so right pressed against Delirious's like this, so hot and so hard. Evan's teeth left a slight indent in Delirious's neck while his hands pulled off every piece of clothing keeping their skin from touching. So many Skype calls only showing glimpses of this body, and now, it was all Evan's.

"Evan…"

Tyler couldn't believe this was happening. He crossed his arms, glaring at the two in front of him.

"Forget it," he repeated, glancing nervously past Tom and Jordan and over to the small panel where Craig was sitting, face bright with laughter. Craig had been pulled up to the panel for a quick game of Rocket League, leaving Tyler defenseless to Tom and Jordan.

"Don't say 'forget it' then look right over there," Tom protested, grinning madly.

Tyler felt color rising in his cheeks.

"All we're saying is go say something! You guys were all over each other last night—"

"HA!" Tyler barked. "Don't get me started on 'all over each other'," Tyler remarked pointedly, narrowing his eyes at the arm casually thrown over Jordan's shoulder by Tom. "You're fans will never let you hear the end of this," Tyler warned.

"And they're gonna find out how?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, we already kissed on Tom's vlog, an arm around my shoulder is nothing."

Tyler rolled his eyes, letting out a loud sigh. He starred angrily back at the two idiots in front of him. "That doesn't mean I need to go kiss him."

"We're not saying that!" Tom exclaimed, stifling a giggle against Jordan's shoulder. Jordan was holding in a laugh too. "Although, if you want to…"

Tyler groaned. He wasn't going to deal with this, not the first day of Comic Con. Glancing over his shoulder, Tyler saw David and Lui talking with fans. This was his out, so Tyler dodged through the crowd to join them.

"You guys I need help."

Lui glanced up at Tyler, never breaking his smile. "What's up?'

"Tom and Jordan are tryin'a make me make a move on Craig…"

David leaned over now, done with the fans he was talking to. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Tom and Jordan wanna make him to make a move on Craig."

"Oh, do it dude," David frowned, raising an eyebrow at Tyler. "What's really stopping you?"

"Um… I'm straight?"

David and Lui hummed in understanding, glancing at each other before back at Tyler, eyes narrowed. Tyler knew the look, they were trying to find loopholes.

"It's not happening!" Tyler growled.

"There is no harm in flirting?"

"Except I don't like him like that?" Tyler retorted heatedly. He glanced around the room, avoiding looking in Craig's direction. Where the fuck was Evan? He needed his help right now more than anything. His eyes fell on Craig anyway, and he felt his heart stumble against his will. Was it because his friends were pushing him to hit on Craig? Or was Tyler actually into Craig? He liked him, yeah, but Tyler had always just thought it was as a friend.

"Hey?" Lui snickered. Tyler could hear the raised eyebrow, smug grin, and elbow nudge Lui gave to David. He whipped his head around, shooting a glare at Lui and at David for good measure, but it was no use; they'd caught him starring.

"Gimme a break," Tyler groaned, pushing away from them. He had an idea, but wasn't too sure how he was gonna pull it off. Craig was playing video games on a live stream right now; no way Tyler could do something potentially flirty and romantic without several hundred thousand people seeing it…

But he could do it later. And besides, what would it hurt, Tyler reasoned. It was Comic Con, it was summer, and he was sure they could be friends afterwards. Look at Jordan and Tom. Maybe it wouldn't hurt just to see if he could make a successful move on him.

Tyler felt someone push past him, muttering a sorry. He spun, recognizing the voice, but the figure was gone before Tyler found the owner of the voice. Tyler frowned, searching his memory to place the voice, the accent, the slight pitch of upset and anger lingering in his tone. It was familiar, but Tyler couldn't give it a name or face.

"Hey Ty."

Now that's a voice Tyler recognized, and with a sigh of relief, turned to find Evan.

"Fuck dude, where you been?" but Tyler decided he didn't want the answer after giving him a once over. Evan looked put together, just like he had when Tyler had last seen him, but now there was an exhausted glint in his eye, his hair had recently been messed up then fixed again, and there was a slight smell of sweat lingering on him. The way Evan's eyes searched the crowd momentarily before going back to Tyler just confirmed it.

"Oh my fucking God…"

"What?"

"You seriously didn't just…" Tyler didn't finish his sentence. He glanced around, knowing if he said what he wanted to ask, the whole room would explode. Evan fucking a fan in the bathroom? Goodbye to the Internet.

"What?" Evan asked again, this time with ernest.

"Nevermind. Listen, I need your help," Tyler began, pushing aside what he was gonna say. He lowered his voice so passersby wouldn't hear him, and hoped Evan wouldn't judge him too much for what he was thinking.


End file.
